


Seeing Green

by ShellyLass



Category: Bramwell (TV), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Eleanor sees green, properly for the first time in her life. Yet, the green monster in her bosom is not over her husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanorbramwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/gifts).



> This fic is not aligned with the plot in Crossing Paths, this is a standalone one-shot prompted by eleanorbramwell.
> 
> Hopefully this will tide you over until Chapter 2 of Crossing Paths goes up. You're welcome :)

The sun was dipping low on the horizon, London beginning its slow creep into nighttime when the underworld took over the cobblestone streets. Oil lamps would be lit in each household, bringing light and warmth to the shadowy halls. Gentlemen and ladies would host parties and play music, gaily enjoying dinner and drinks as they always did. Children would be safely tucked into their beds and maids would see to the evening chores.

In a country estate, a mere carriage ride from the heart of London sat Eleanor Bramwell. Her long-fingered hands gripped a pen, the tip of which scratched across the journal in which she wrote. She’d left The Thrift in the capable hands of Mr. Marsham for the evening. Kate had turned down her bed and left a clean nightgown on the bed for her, but Eleanor’s mind would not rest. She had settled at her father’s desk in his study, her leather-bound journal in hand to assist in quelling her raging thoughts. Her long brown curls were still pinned up, her blue blouse wrinkled from her work that day, tucked into a long gray skirt. Tendrils of hair framed her face, having fallen loose of their careful placement early that morning.

_September 12, 1899_

_Daft woman you are, Eleanor. You’ve shamed your entire family, your husband. And what for, but a woman! ~~Oh, but Helen is otherworldly and such a bright spark in what’s come to be your dreary, repetitive life.~~ _

Eleanor sighed loudly, darkening the lines she’d scratched out until they were no longer visible. She put her face in her hands, elbows resting on the oak desk and breathed deeply. Her body still sang with the touch of Helen Magnus over a week later and not for the first time. Something had overtaken her it seemed that clouded her mind around the blonde doctor. Her mind flashed back to Frederick, the young man beloved by another man. How she’d turned up her nose at them and now felt drawn to a woman herself. _Such a fool,_ her mind chastised her.

A quiet knock sounded at the study door, “Come in,” Eleanor responded quietly.

Kate entered, her hands laced across her abdomen, “Miss Eleanor, shall I run you a bath? It may help you relax enough to sleep, miss.”

Eleanor smiled, “No thank you, Kate, but you could do something else for me?”

“Of course, Miss Eleanor,” Kate said, her brown eyes bright.

“Fetch me the carriage, would you? I need to make a trip into town,” Eleanor stated simply.

Kate nodded, “Back to The Thrift, aye?”

“Yes,” the lie fell from Eleanor’s lips much easier than she would’ve liked, lying seemed to be all that she was capable of as of late.

Kate nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

Eleanor sighed, “What are you doing?”

Eleanor picked up her pen and went back to her journal, with the intent of writing more but stilled at the black scratches marring the page. Frustrated, Eleanor dropped her pen and ripped the page from the book. She crumpled the paper in her hands and got to her feet and moved to the fire and tossed it into the flames. Eleanor rested a hand on the fireplace mantle, her eyes closing. It was here in this spot that Helen had first kissed her, a brief brushing of lips. Eleanor sighed, remembering the feverish flush that covered her cheeks and the spark that flooded her veins. She’d raised her hand to push the woman back, her features angry at the inappropriate behavior. Helen had merely smirked, her hand catching at Eleanor’s wrist tightly and pushing her arm down to her side. Eleanor had gasped then, her mouth opening slightly. Helen had kissed her properly then, pressing their bodies flush together.

“Miss Eleanor, the carriage is out front for you!” she heard Kate call, breaking her reverie.

Eleanor dropped her hand to her abdomen, breathing deeply to slow her heart rate before exiting the study. Kate stood by the front door, Eleanor’s white gloves, her blue riding hat, and black overcoat in hand. Kate helped Eleanor into her jacket and handed her the hat.

Eleanor turned to the nearby mirror and pinned her hat in place, tucking her loose curls behind her ears before sliding her hands into her gloves.

Kate touched her arm, “Miss Eleanor, are you alright? You’re quite flushed.”

Eleanor smiled at the younger girl, “I am fine, Kate, don’t worry so much. I’ll be back late so please let father know not to wait up for me.”

Kate nodded and opened the door, Eleanor passed by the young maid and out into the chilled September evening.

The family driver, Marcus, held out a hand to help Eleanor into the carriage. “Where to, Miss?”

“Barking, please,” Eleanor responded evenly.

Eleanor wasn’t quite sure what she was doing if she was honest with herself. She’d not seen nor heard from Helen in over a week, having exiled herself to sort her misdeeds. Finn, her husband, was away on a stint in America and would be returning soon. At which time, he would buy them a home and she would become a proper wife at last. The life she’d wanted from the moment she’d met the dashing doctor as he would never force her to quit practicing medicine. Helen had seduced her somehow, with her abilities and her knowledge. The blonde doctor was now the focus of nearly her every thought.

Eleanor sighed, looking out the window. London rolled by slowly, the sound of the horse’s feet clomping along on the cobblestones. She could see candlelight through windows as the evening was early yet, the sun just settling on the horizon. The dampened sounds of a nearby pub met Eleanor’s ears and she thought of the way Helen drank her wine so very slowly.

_“Why do you sip so slowly? A glass of wine must last you centuries!” Eleanor joked, chuckling softly._

_Helen sat in the armchair across from her, the fire roaring in the grate of the Bramwell sitting room. The fire reflected in her blue eyes, her blonde curls in a loose braid over one shoulder standing out against the velvet purple of her dress._

_Helen laughed at Eleanor’s words, “When one has all the time in the world, dearest Eleanor, one tends to do things much slower.”_

_Eleanor had cocked her head to the side in confusion, not understanding Helen’s words. Helen put a hand to her mouth as if she’d said too much._

Eleanor was no longer confused for now she knew Helen’s secret. Helen was immortal, the product of an experiment from her time at Oxford. Apparently, there were others affected, but Helen had not spoken of them. Eleanor had been dumbfounded, her mind wiped blank for the first time in her life. Helen had not told a soul of her condition outside of the mysterious group at Oxford. She knew also that Helen headed an institution she called the Sanctuary, a home for beings known as abnormals. Eleanor had listened quietly to the tales of extraordinary beings, but had quickly settled on the idea that Helen was simply insane.

Then, Helen had shown her the Sanctuary and Eleanor’s well-structured world crumbled to dust. She’d seen creatures from children’s tales and figments of the worst nightmares. She had gripped Helen’s forearm as she was led through the massive halls of the converted church. Helen had spoken softly, her tone wavering as she explained her world, her life’s work for the first time. Eleanor had surprised herself with her lack of fear, her heart softened for Helen whose destiny it seemed was to journey through time alone in the shadows.

Eleanor remembered with disdain how she’d treated Helen prior to that day. How she’d remained of the mind that she was after The Thrift and wanted nothing more than to use her. How she’d torn at her dress in anger at Finn’s departure the first time they made love. How Helen in her own anger and sorrow had marked Eleanor’s body and claimed it in a way Finn never had.

Eleanor’s cheeks burned and she shut off the memories of months past. She could not continue this way anymore, she had to end this ridiculous affair. She had to, she was married for Christ’s sake. Her mind had turned for days, but now it was quiet in the shadow of her resolve.

The carriage rumbled through the gates of the condemned Church of St Margaret, settled along the ever-flowing Thames, and lurched to a stop at the main entrance. The windows were lit and Eleanor knew that within those walls was the blonde she’d avoided for some time now. Her stomach coiled with nervousness as she descended the carriage step to the cobblestones. Marcus shut the door behind her with a small click.

“No need to wait for me, Marcus. I’ll have the hostess send for a carriage,” Eleanor stated, turning to the young man.

Marcus nodded, “Yes, ma’am,” before climbing back onto the carriage seat and urging the horses back towards the road.

Eleanor waited for the carriage to disappear, her arms hugging herself. Eleanor needed a moment before seeing Helen and exited the gates, her long stride carrying her to the edge of the road overlooking the Thames. She looked over the vast body of water, listening to the water lap at the stone and feeling the night air against her face. Helen was much like this river, it would be here long after Eleanor and so would the blonde. Eleanor had not the understanding of time that Helen did and never would. Her life would end in the appropriate amount of time.

For a moment, Eleanor pictured Helen standing here in this exact spot a century from now and wondered if Helen would think of her. She wondered if she would be frivolous in the eternal lifetime of Helen Magnus, if this brief affair would be seared into the woman’s mind like Eleanor was sure it would be in hers. Eleanor shook the thoughts from her head and steeled herself to face the woman and end this ridiculous dance.

Eleanor turned, hands loose at her sides and made her way back through the gates and approached the steps leading to the large oak doors. Eleanor’s heeled boot hit the first step when the door opened, _surely, she hasn’t seen me arrive._

The door opened and a square of light fell across the stone steps and Eleanor watched as a man exited followed closely by Helen. Eleanor, instead of stepping forward and announcing herself, ducked back into the shadows. The man was handsome, dark hair and strong chin framed with a well-kept beard. His tweed suit was crisp, a black satin puff tie against a white shirt underneath it. A tall derby of a soft brown was under one arm as he spoke quietly to Helen.

“Until next we meet, Miss Magnus. As always, your company is most enchanting,” his deep voice echoed, an elegant smile gracing his lips.

Helen chuckled, extending her hand, “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Jacobs.”

Mr. Jacobs took her ungloved hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde’s wrist. Eleanor watched the exchange, feeling a warm pit coil in her stomach. Eleanor’s jaw clenched of its own accord, her hands balling into gloved fists. Mr. Jacobs bid Helen farewell and turned, making his way down the steps past Eleanor without so much as a glance.

Eleanor stepped forward into the square of light, making her presence known. Helen’s blue eyes fell on her and widened, the woman’s mouth opening slightly. Eleanor’s brown eyes bore into Helen’s, her body trembling with barely contained rage. She made her way up the steps and past Helen into the foyer of the Sanctuary. Helen followed suit, closing and bolting the large doors behind them.

Eleanor stood facing the grand staircase, her back to Helen. The silence continued, Eleanor could feel Helen behind her and knew the woman was waiting for her to speak, to explain her unannounced arrival. Eleanor couldn’t understand why she was so angry, what prompted such actions in her in this moment.

Helen’s voice broke the tense silence, “To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure, Dr. Bramwell?”

The terse tone and formal greeting stung Eleanor, but she had been the one that disappeared. Eleanor turned and her eyes met piercing blue. Helen leaned against the oak doors with her arms crossed over her chest, her current state of dress much more casual and unusual than Eleanor had ever seen her. The woman wore a deep red blouse tucked into the waistband of men’s black riding pants that settled over black heeled boots. The blonde curls were loose, flowing around her shoulders to her navel.

Helen remained quiet, waiting for Eleanor to answer her. Her blue eyes moved over the brunette, finding the loose brown curls falling loose beneath the brim of her hat, the white gloved hands in fists at her sides, and the way that Eleanor’s waist was cinched tightly in her corset beneath her clothes. Helen silently corrected herself, bringing her eyes up to the other woman’s eyes. She found such anger in the mahogany orbs, the likes of which astounded Helen.

Eleanor stood there, a silent storm waiting to wreak havoc as she always did. Her emotions always ruled her and at this moment she wanted nothing more than to tear at the blonde woman with scathing words. Instead, she turned on her heel and climbed the grand stairs leaving the blonde in confusion. Eleanor rounded the corner and made her way to the library, she needed to collect herself. Her feet carried her along the now familiar halls decorated with actual pieces of history. Tapestries from the Taj Mahal in India, gifts from monks in Tibet, and other such collected items from Helen’s travels. Eleanor had spent many a night wandering the halls in awe, but tonight her anger was all there was.

Eleanor pushed open the door at the end of the hall and found herself in a massive library. Ladders lined the floor to ceiling shelves for books out of reach, a massive desk sat in front of the large window overlooking the Thames and the now sleepy London. Oil lamps flickered on their hooks, collectively casting the library in a dim glow beneath the massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The wall to wall carpet was a deep maroon that accentuated the armchairs dotting the library, filling the vast space. The room was warmed by a large blazing fire in a great near the desk, the smell of fresh burning wood meeting Eleanor’s nostrils.

The young doctor crossed the room to the desk and paced in front of the window, attempting to reign in the pulsing rage within her. The source escaped her, had silenced the very well planned out speech she’d had ready for days. Helen had not followed her to the library for which Eleanor was grateful. In their most intimate moments when passion had subsided, Eleanor had shared parts of herself with Helen that others only guessed at.

_Eleanor lay curled against Helen’s naked body, her head resting on the blonde’s bare breasts. She could feel Helen’s fingers threading through her brown hair, occasionally trailing down her back._

_“Tell me something,” Helen said, her voice soft._

_Eleanor smiled, “Such as?”_

_Helen remained quiet for a moment, “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”_

_Eleanor laid there, her arm draped over the other woman’s stomach and listened to the sound of Helen’s heart beat beneath her ear. The brunette thought hard because there were a lot of things she could say, but she wanted it to be something the blonde wouldn’t easily forget. Helen waited patiently, her hand continuing its ministrations as she could tell Eleanor’s mind was turning._

_Eleanor sighed, before propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at Helen. The blonde lay against a mountain of pillows, her blonde curls thrown up in a messy clip leaving the column of her throat bare. Her blue eyes twinkled in the light of the oil lamp on the bedside table. Helen smiled down at her, raising her hand to push brown locks behind Eleanor’s right ear._

_Eleanor breathed in, “When I feel something, I feel it so completely that it takes over. I’m reckless and headstrong, I tend to find myself in situations without thought. Then my father or Dr. Marsham must put themselves out righting my wrongs. My father has never said it but I do believe it is my greatest flaw.”_

_Helen listened, hearing the subtle frustration in Eleanor’s voice at her admission of her character and the inflection of appreciation at the mention of her father and Dr. Marsham. Helen’s hand cupped Eleanor’s face as she finished, watching the woman’s eyes flutter closed at her touch._

_“You are everything you need be, Eleanor, otherwise you wouldn’t be yourself,” Helen murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to the woman’s lips._

Eleanor pulled herself back to the present, her eyes filled with tears. Her anger mixed with the memory of that moment and battled inside her. The anger won her over again and she let lose a guttural sigh. She pulled her hat from her head and pulled off her jacket, tossing them onto the desk. Eleanor turned to the window, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She heard the door to the library open and close, then soft footsteps cross the room and stop just shy of her. Out of the corner of her eye, Eleanor could see Helen’s bare feet just behind her.

Eleanor didn’t move, her anger spiking at Helen’s presence. She could see Mr. Jacobs kissing Helen’s wrist over and over in her mind. She felt Helen close the distance, the woman standing close at her back. Helen’s hands settled on Eleanor’s waist, fingers gripping softly.

“Talk to me, please,” Helen murmured, her voice quiet.

Eleanor’s anger faltered at the sadness in Helen’s voice, but her anger seethed below the surface of her skin.

“Who was he?” Eleanor asked, her voice scathing.

Helen was quiet, her hands retracting from Eleanor’s waist. Eleanor missed the contact immediately, but instead turned to face the other woman. Helen’s blue eyes were hard, her hands in the pockets of her trousers. Eleanor felt very much that Helen was looking at her very much like she had the day they’d met and she didn’t like the way it felt.

“I don’t see what concern that is of yours, Dr. Bramwell,” Helen replied, her eyes challenging.

Eleanor fumed, “I find it to be very much my concern, Dr. Magnus.”

Helen’s eyes flashed, “How dare you?”

“How dare I? It’s been just over a week since I was in your bed and you’ve found yourself a suitor,” Eleanor accused, her voice rising.

Helen took a step forward, “I owe you no explanation for those I host in my home, Dr. Bramwell.”

Helen’s words came out steely, each word articulated harshly. Eleanor flinched at the continuous use of the formal title, but stood her ground.

Helen was well and truly angry now, “You’ve made yourself scarce, I hadn’t thought you’d call on me ever again.”

Eleanor dropped her eyes, shame clouding her anger.

“What is it you want, Dr. Bramwell?” Helen asked angrily.

Eleanor raised her eyes, pulling her anger and shame around her like armor. “I came to tell you that I am putting an end to this. I’m a married woman, married to a man who deserves a better wife than I’ve been. I’ve shamed my family by being seduced by your inappropriate advances and I’ll not ruin the life I’ve built. So, you can go about your merry way with anyone you like!”

“You weren’t singing Finn’s praises when he left you for America and you came to my bed. Nor have you ever made reputation a priority. You maybe be able to lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to me, Eleanor.” Helen countered.

Eleanor blanched at Helen’s words, the well-placed blows shredding her anger to bits. “I’ll be going now, Dr. Magnus, I’m sorry to have intruded.”

Eleanor picked up her coat and hat before moving to bypass Helen. Helen’s hand shot out and gripped Eleanor’s gloved wrist tightly, halting the brunette’s movement.

“Let me go,” Eleanor stated through clenched teeth.

“No,” Helen responded heatedly.

Eleanor jerked at Helen’s grip, dropping her coat and hat on the floor. Helen turned her body and caught Eleanor’s other wrist in her free hand. Eleanor looked up into Helen’s eyes, she could see so clearly with the woman’s back to the fire, the blue pools drawing her in. Eleanor felt the green waves of jealousy in her mind recede, replaced by something altogether different.

 “I,” Eleanor started, but words failed her.

Helen kissed her, lips pressing hard against Eleanor’s, but the kiss ended abruptly. Eleanor blinked, her eyes refocusing on the angry woman in front of her. Eleanor’s body was warm all over, growing wet.

Helen caught her eye, “Tell me you never want to see me again.”

Eleanor sucked in a breath, “What?”

“Tell me you never want to see me again and you won’t. I’ll leave you to your marriage,” Helen explained, her grip tight on Eleanor’s wrists.

A moment passed where Eleanor’s mind raced, could she live without seeing Helen again? Could she live with never kissing her again? Could she return to Finn as she’d hoped for the last week and all return to normal?

Eleanor looked at Helen then and saw that she would do exactly as she said, for she was merely a spectator to life’s normalcies. There was no place for her in any time or place.

“I can’t,” Eleanor breathed, her voice shaking.

Helen kissed her again, this time forcing Eleanor backwards until the brunette’s back collided with the wall of books. Eleanor kissed Helen in return, her body aching for what she’d denied herself for over a week. Helen’s hands, still encircling Eleanor’s wrists raised the woman’s still gloved hands above her head, pressing them into the spines of books on the shelves above. Eleanor moaned as Helen’s tongue forced its way into her mouth, claiming her. Helen’s hips pressed into Eleanor’s, causing both women to groan.

“I missed,” Eleanor gasped, “missed you touching me.”

Helen moved her kisses along Eleanor’s jawline, before resting her lips near the woman’s ear. “Did you?”

“Oh yes,” Eleanor sighed, feeling Helen’s lips suck at her earlobe.

Helen let go of Eleanor’s wrists, hands trailing down the woman’s sleeves to the button at the middle of Eleanor’s throat. Helen slowly undid each button, until Eleanor’s corset was visible beneath her blue blouse. The woman’s chest was heaving with want. Helen then reached for Eleanor’s right hand and pulled it down, grasping the woman’s wrist again. Helen pulled at the white glove a finger at a time until it slid off Eleanor’s hand. Eleanor’s eyes fluttered closed as Helen kissed her palm. She repeated her actions with Eleanor’s left hand before tossing the gloves over her shoulder.

“Touch me,” Helen asked, her voice soft.

Eleanor opened her eyes, her hands moving to the buttons of Helen’s red blouse and making quick work of them. She pulled the blouse from Helen’s pants and slid it off the woman’s shoulders. Underneath, Helen wore a white chemise, the hem of which disappeared below the waistband of the men’s trousers. Her hands ghosted up Helen’s arms to her shoulders, her fingers dancing along Helen’s now exposed collarbone. Helen ground her hips into Eleanor’s when the brunette leaned forward to kiss her neck. Eleanor’s hands gripped Helen’s hips tightly, her lips nipping at the soft skin.

Helen’s hands tugged at Eleanor’s blouse, lifting it from its place tucked into the gray skirt. Helen slid the long-sleeved garment down Eleanor’s arms and tossed it aside. Helen gripped Eleanor’s hips and the woman stopped her assault on the blonde’s now marked neck. Helen spun Eleanor around, using her hips to press her against the shelves tightly. Helen’s hands slid up Eleanor’s back, her hands coasting across the thick material of Eleanor’s corset and the thin white chemise beneath it before touching Eleanor’s soft skin. Helen’s hands found the pins holding the brunette’s hair in place and removed them one by one, tossing them onto the nearest shelf. The brown curls cascaded down Eleanor’s back, Helen swept the mane over Eleanor’s left shoulder. Helen’s hands then moved to the buttons of the woman’s grey skirt at the small of her back, within seconds the gray skirt pulled at Eleanor’s feet.

Eleanor stepped out of the skirt and turned, her lips craving Helen’s. Helen’s hands threaded through Eleanor’s hair, tugging slightly as the brunette kissed her hard. Eleanor’s tongue slipped between Helen’s teeth and danced alongside hers. Helen melted and allowed Eleanor to walk them the few feet to the desk, where Helen’s backside made contact with the wood.

“So many layers, miss,” Helen murmured, her hands searching for Eleanor’s skin.

Eleanor broke the kiss, stepping back and ridding herself of her shoes and drawers her eyes never leaving the blonde’s. Helen bit her lip as Eleanor turned her back to her and slid between her thighs. Helen’s long, agile fingers made quick work of the knot and she pulled at the ribbon of Eleanor’s corset, slowly unweaving the work done by Kate that morning. Eleanor shivered at the feel of Helen’s fingers through her chemise, her hands gripping Helen’s knees tightly resisting the urge to move against the woman. Helen pulled hard, jostling Eleanor’s body against her hips causing the woman to moan softly. The corset slid down Eleanor’s body and Helen slid the chemise up over Eleanor’s head, leaving the woman gloriously naked.

Helen sighed, “You’re so beautiful,” running her hands down the woman’s bare back.

Eleanor turned, her cheeks flushed. Eleanor’s hands slid up Helen’s thighs to the button of the black pants, deftly sliding them down the other woman’s legs finding no undergarments beneath. Eleanor’s mouth went dry at the sight. Helen sat on the desk and pulled her chemise over her head, her blonde curls falling in waves over her bare body.

Helen eyed the brunette, a small smile playing on her lips. Eleanor’s brown eyes drank in the woman, her hands aching to touch. Helen crooked an eyebrow, challenging. Eleanor slid between the blonde’s thighs, their bare skin touching. Eleanor’s hands fisted the blonde curls as she captured Helen’s lips. Helen’s hands tugged at Eleanor’s waist, pulling her that much closer. Helen’s hands slid up Eleanor’s sides before grasping her breasts firmly.

Eleanor broke the kiss, her head falling back in a loud moan. Helen slipped a nipple into her mouth, her teeth teasing the nub. Eleanor’s back arched, a soft “Helen,” falling from her lips.

“Does he make you feel this way, Eleanor?” Helen asked, before taking Eleanor’s other nipple in her mouth and sucking hard.

Eleanor groaned, her hands pulling at Helen’s hair, “Only you.”

Helen moaned, her hands covering both of Eleanor’s breasts and kneading. Eleanor pushed her hair over one shoulder before leaning down to capture Helen’s lips, her kisses harder than before. Helen’s thumb and forefinger teased Eleanor’s right nipple, drinking down Eleanor’s answering moan.

“Please,” Eleanor begged, “I need you, Helen.”

Helen loved the way her name fell out of Eleanor’s mouth. Helen’s right hand trailed down Eleanor’s body to her hip and pushed the woman back. Helen slid off the desk and guided Eleanor to take her place against the desk, legs spread. Helen dropped to her knees, kissing Eleanor’s abdomen and running her hands down the woman’s thighs and back up again. Helen ran her hand through Eleanor’s folds feeling how ready the woman was for her. Eleanor sighed so deeply, her eyes closing as her head fell back.

Helen breathed in Eleanor’s scent and sighed, before sliding two fingers inside her swiftly. Eleanor’s hips bucked and a loud moan echoed throughout the library. Helen’s left hand gripped Eleanor’s thigh as she slid in and out of the woman quickly, her fingers crooking with each thrust. Eleanor’s hand threaded through blonde curls and fisted, the other gripping the edge of the desk. Helen looked up, finding brown eyes watching her, moans coming from the lips. Helen smirked and nuzzled the brown tuft of hair at the apex of Eleanor’s thighs.

Eleanor’s eyes widened as she watched Helen’s tongue dart to her most sensitive spot and lights exploded behind her eyes. A loud moan escaped her as Helen worked her, their shadows cast against the wall behind them. Helen’s tongue swiped Eleanor’s clit again and again, the taste of the woman intoxicating her as it always did.

“Helen, darling,” Eleanor moaned, her hand tightening in Helen’s hair.

Helen’s heart soared at the endearment, igniting her fervor to push Finn’s name from the deepest recesses of Eleanor’s mind. Her fingers moved faster, harder and coupled with the sure swipes of her tongue Eleanor’s thighs began to shake.

Helen gasped against Eleanor as the brunette’s hands tugged tightly at her hair, a deep moan vibrating her entire body as she toppled over the edge. Eleanor’s mouth went dry, her hips grinding down on Helen’s hand to extend the sparks shooting through her nerve endings. Helen kissed Eleanor’s thighs as the woman’s body calmed and she slid down the desk to sit on the floor, her legs coming to rest around Helen’s still kneeling body.

Their eyes met and Eleanor touched Helen’s face, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Helen shook her head, tears tracking down her cheeks. Eleanor gripped the back of Helen’s neck and pulled her in. Eleanor kissed Helen so softly, her warring emotions calming as they always did when kissing Helen. The returning pressure of the woman’s lips eased her fear, cloaked her in safety and certainty. Eleanor’s hands cupped Helen’s cheeks, her fingers wiping the tears away.

Helen sighed against Eleanor’s mouth, her unyielding heart unable to withstand the gentle doctor. Eleanor’s kiss deepened, her tongue easily sliding against Helen’s. Helen allowed Eleanor to take control, a gift granted to so few of her past lovers. Eleanor’s long-fingered hands danced down Helen’s neck, half her body masked in shadow from the light of the oil lamps and fire. Helen’s hands gripped Eleanor’s arms just above her elbows, her body shaking from the tenderness.

Eleanor broke the kiss, her forehead coming to rest against Helen’s, “Let’s lie by the fire.”

Helen nodded and smiled, getting to her feet and pulling the brunette to her feet.

Eleanor led Helen to the fire on shaky legs, their fingers laced together. Helen pulled a large black blanket and two pillows from the back of the sofa in front of the fire and tossed them to the carpet. Eleanor stood in front of the fire, her brown eyes gazing into the flames. Helen dropped her hand and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist, dropping a kiss to her neck. Eleanor sighed, leaning back against her.

“Lie down, Helen,” Eleanor said softly.

Helen chuckled and dropped to the floor, lying on her side. Eleanor looked down at her and felt her heart skip, this woman was so otherworldly yet felt so right in her life. Helen looked back at her, her eyes unguarded.

Eleanor dropped to her knees beside Helen, “On your back.”

“I must say, having your order me about is…different,” Helen mused, rolling onto her back resting her head on one of the pillows, her legs bent at the knee. The blonde pulled her hair from beneath her, allowing it to fan out around her head.

Eleanor smirked and ran her hands up Helen’s shins before placing her hands between Helen’s knees and spreading her legs. Helen’s smile dropped, her mouth opening slightly. Eleanor kissed Helen’s right knee and settled on her knees between the blonde’s legs.

Resting her weight on her hands, Eleanor hovered over Helen. Her brown curls fell around both of them, becoming red in the light of the fire. Eleanor leaned down to kiss the other woman. Helen’s hands ran up Eleanor’s bare back, her fingers kneading the muscles there. Eleanor’s lips covered Helen’s, her tongue diving deeply into her mouth. Eleanor experimentally moved her hips, her pelvic bone pressing against Helen, the blonde moaned into her mouth.

Eleanor was still astounded to find the noises she could elicit from the doctor. Her right hand ran down Helen’s right leg, gripping her hip as she rolled her hips again. She felt Helen’s fingers tighten on her back, a hint of nail against her skin. Helen kissed her hard, silently urging the brunette on. Eleanor, emboldened, rolled her hips again, harder this time. Helen’s nails scored her back, causing Eleanor to break the kiss and groan through gritted teeth. Helen’s hands trailed down Eleanor’s back then back up, moving around to cup her cheeks. Eleanor’s eyes closed, enjoying the feel of those soft hands.

“I won’t break, Eleanor,” Helen said before pulling Eleanor’s lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Eleanor answered by breaking the kiss and roughly sliding her body against Helen’s, enjoying the loud moan that followed. Eleanor shifted her weight to her forearms, their chests rubbing against one another. Helen’s hands remained on Eleanor’s cheeks, blue never leaving brown.  Eleanor watched as the ever poised, collected blonde doctor became a writhing mess beneath her. It had become one of her favorite sights if she was completely honest with herself.

Helen trailed her hands along Eleanor’s arms before gripping the doctor’s right hand and sliding it between their bodies. Eleanor smiled, “So impatient, Helen.”

Helen chuckled, but the laugh quickly became a moan as she felt Eleanor’s deft fingers slide through her wetness, cupping her sex. Eleanor retreated from her, leaving Helen’s body to chill without her heat. Eleanor settled on her side beside the blonde and ran her hand along her body. She traced the swell of her breasts and the valley between them, danced along her collarbones, and circled her belly button. Helen’s chest heaved, her hips shifting with discomfort. Eleanor simply watched the miniscule reactions cross the woman’s face.

Helen looked over at her, eyes dark. Eleanor met her eyes and grasped Helen’s breast, feeling Helen arch into her touch. Eleanor moaned softly and dipped her head, taking Helen’s nipple in her mouth. Her teeth grazed the nub, Helen keened in response. Eleanor trailed kisses up Helen’s chest, her lips caressing the soft skin as her hand trailed down between Helen’s thighs.

“Yes,” Helen moaned her approval.

Eleanor hummed in response, her teeth grazing Helen’s pulse point as her fingers slid inside the blonde. Helen’s hips ground against her, forcing her deeper. Eleanor moved slowly, but deeply within her lover. Helen sighed, her arm coming up to rest around Eleanor’s hip.

“Kiss me,” Eleanor said, rubbing her nose along Helen’s jaw.

Helen moaned, her lips connecting with Eleanor’s immediately. Eleanor quickened her pace when Helen’s tongue touched hers, her resolve to go slowly slipping. Helen did not mind in the least, her sighs growing into louder moans with every thrust of Eleanor’s fingers. Helen broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Eleanor’s, watching her face.

“God,” Eleanor sighed, those blue eyes seemed to peer into her soul.

Eleanor slid down to change her angle, going deeper. Helen moaned loudly, her hand now in Eleanor’s brown curls. Eleanor’s lips caressed the skin of Helen’s hip whilst she worked her higher. Eleanor hooked her fingers as Helen had earlier, hoping for positive results. The blonde did not disappoint as her back arched completely off the carpet in a loud groan.

Helen felt her body tense, her abdomen coiling like a spring. Eleanor felt the change as well and leaned over, sliding her tongue along Helen’s clit experimentally as she curled her fingers. Helen’s hips ground roughly against Eleanor’s hand, her lips open in a silent gasp as her hand gripped Eleanor’s hip. Then her body went limp against the carpet.

“Such a quick study you are, love,” Helen murmured, her arm covering her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

Eleanor chuckled and curled up next to Helen, throwing the blanket over the pair of them. Helen turned to her and curled into her side, her head resting in the crook of Eleanor’s arm. Helen’s arm draped across the brunette’s stomach lazily.

Eleanor’s arm wrapped around Helen’s shoulders and stroked lightly. “I’ve learned from the best, you know.”

Helen pinched her side, “Hush, you.”

Eleanor laughed softly, dropping a kiss to Helen’s forehead. Silence settled over the pair, unspoken words hanging between them. Helen traced patterns on Eleanor’s stomach, her mind racing with thoughts of Eleanor leaving again. Eleanor’s mind had returned to her earlier words, the shame returning.

“He was a patient, Mr. Jacobs. He was born with webbed feet and I’d fashioned him a pair of boots for comfort. He’s one of the very few patients that live outside the Sanctuary,” Helen said quietly.

Eleanor sighed, “It’s not necessary, you were right earlier about it not being my affair. I shouldn’t have a assumed that…” she trailed off.

Helen snuggled closer, “I’d never, Eleanor. My heart is yours.”

Tears collected in Eleanor’s eyes, the words slipping beneath her ribcage and grasping her heart like a vice. The indecision had faded, but there was so much keeping them apart. She felt Helen begin to retract her arm and place distance between them but Eleanor grasped her wrist and held her in place.

“Please don’t pull away, Helen,” Eleanor begged, voice soft.

Helen sighed, “You continue to break my heart, I’m not sure what else you’d have me do.”

Eleanor remained quiet, words bursting to be said but once said could not be taken back. She was fearful in a way that she never had been before, not even the threat of violence in The Thrift had ever shaken her the way this enigmatic woman had.

Silence continued for some time, Helen’s words suspended in the air like fog. The fire began to burn down, the shadows of the furniture growing longer. Helen’s eyes had started to drift shut from utter exhaustion, she’d not slept properly in over a week, when Eleanor’s breathing broke the silence.

“I love you,” Eleanor whispered, so quietly as if afraid the words would be carried along the night breeze to every ear in London.

Helen stilled, now wide awake but unable to respond.

Eleanor breathed deeply, “and I’m terrified.”

Helen pulled her closer, tighter. The blonde remained quiet, allowing the brunette the time she needed.

“If you asked, I’d end my marriage. I’d leave The Thrift and travel the globe with you until I withered into dust looking upon you just the same as you are now,” Eleanor continued.

Helen gasped, “I’d never ask…”

Eleanor interrupted her, “I know.”

Eleanor looked down and caught blue eyes staring up at her. Helen leaned upward and kissed her soundly, silently expressing that no further words were needed tonight. That time was theirs and they’d see it through together. Eleanor kissed her back, the kiss spoke of apologies for lost time and hurtful words. Helen drank down Eleanor’s fear and traded her own sorrow in return.

xxxx

Some hours later as the fire had dwindled into red-orange embers and the faint light of dusk began to creep on the horizon. The women lay tangled together, hands laced together. They would wake soon and face a day of uncertainty, the path before them unclear. Eleanor, so used to taking the world on alone, had decisions to make regarding her own happiness. Helen, the specter of time and darkness, needed to step into the light. Yet, this day, they would face together.

 


End file.
